The challenge of text detection has been attempted to be addressed by many efforts. The accurate detection and identification of text in documents has been achieved via optical character recognition. This method is most effective with high-quality, black and white documents that make it easy to segment the images into text and non-text regions—a much simpler problem than detecting and reading text in diverse, real-world, color images. The detection of captions in video sequences is also largely a solved problem due to fact that the position and size of captions are generally standardized, and the backgrounds change rapidly while the captions change more slowly. This too is a simpler problem than real-world text detection because of the presence of these additional image cues.